This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a collapsible container formed from a single unitary blank.
There are a multitude of collapsible type containers and the like available in the art. Examples of such collapsible containers are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Taub 3,872,965; Hall 3,881,648; McGlynn 3,883,067; Silver 3,883,068; Ross 3,884,348; and Wilson 3,887,126. These containers may be used to store and transport a multitude of items. However, each of these containers generally has four sides and an open top. This construction prevents the stacking of a multitude of such containers one on top of the other without a special frame and also prevents easy retrieval of the contained items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible container which is formed from a single unitary blank and when in the open condition presents a partially open front area.
A further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible container which may be stacked one on top of the other, yet will permit easy access into the interior of the container while in the stacked condition.